


With a Girl

by mojo72400



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Ezran comes in during a bad time





	With a Girl

Callum didn’t know this day would come, the day he would die. He always imagined himself dying at a ripe old age on his deathbed with his loved ones surrounding him but not being killed by an Moonshadow elf assassin who appears to be at the same age group as his.

The Moonshadow elf assassin appears to be a female dressed in green wielding two swords and her voice has a Scottish accent. She was speaking about justice for the death of the dragon king, Thunder by killing her two targets: King Harrow and Prince Ezran.

Callum was about to accept his fate by taking his brother’s place by lying to her about being Prince Ezran until his brother spoke from behind the painting

“Callum. Psst, Callum”

Callum shushes the painting and said “Go away”

“I found something” Ezran said.

The Moonshadow elf assassin named Rayla spoke and said, “Are you talking to that painting?”

Callum chuckled nervously and said, “Uh, why would I do that? Cause it’s not a good time”

“You mean, because you’re with a girl?” Ezran said.

Both Callum and Rayla blushed in astonishment at Ezran’s statement.

‘Are you kidding me right now, Ez?’ Callum thought.

“No, I don’t even know her” Callum said to Ezran.

Ezran became annoyed and said in an exasperated tone “Quit your excuses, Callum, just say that you have a girlfriend”

“I mean she is kinda hot but she’s an elf” Callum said.

“I’m a bit offended by that comment but thank you for complimenting me” Rayla said as she blushed a bit from that compliment.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell” Ezran said.

“She has two swords and she is trying to kill me. She is totally not my girlfriend” Callum said.

“What did you do this time, Callum?” Ezran asked Callum?

“Nothing. I just met her, right?” Callum replied to Ezran and asked Rayla.

“Yeah, we just met, I mean he looks cute, but I barely even know him” Rayla said as she and Callum blushed at bit.

“Thank you for complimenting me and agreeing with me” Callum said.

Rayla then turned to the painting and asked, “So can I kill him now, talking painting or do you want me to open that painting and kill you too?”

Ezran gulped in fear and tried to make an excuse and said, “Um, there’s no secret door behind that painting, I’m a ghost, so spare the prince or I will haunt you”

Ez tried to make some ghost sounds which made Callum facepalm.

Rayla sighed in exasperation and said, “I am so done with these humans”

Rayla then opened the painting to find Ezran there holding a Persimmon jelly tart with his right hand and his pet glow toad, Bait on his left arm.

It was at this moment, he knew he fucked up, so did Callum but mostly on Ez.

“Uh, jelly tart? Ezran offered Rayla his Persimmon jelly tart.


End file.
